


Salty: The Saltening

by TheInternet



Series: Salty Children™ [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: "I feel I've redeemed myself." Steve said after much thought."Steve has maybe 2% redeemed himself!" Bruce agreed, "He bought the kids bagels, granted, they threw them away but Harley did want donuts."Thor looked at him with a squint, "But still. Has he though?"





	Salty: The Saltening

**Author's Note:**

> Cause y'all wanted a series and I like writing passive aggressive people

Steve had been living at the compound for about a week. He'd cut his hair back to its original length and trimmed his beard to a more manageable length (read: less of a trap for food). So far, he's found three socks in his takeout and fell for the whipped cream trick too many times. Basically, Tony's kids  _really_ don't like him and it somewhat freaks Steve out. It didn't help that their "Uncle" Rhodey and "Auntie" Pep had threatened him in their own ways when they saw him. Spealing of which, Sam and Rhodey were getting awful close....

With the introduction of one Doctor Stephen Strange, Steve knew his chance at getting Tony back was pretty slim at the moment. But being his friend was still there! And that's what mattered/ that's what Steve hoped to work back up to. 

There were two people who he wasn't especially scared of at the moment and that was Banner and Thor. Steve found them in the 'Couch Room' a room filled with sofas, chairs, and bean bags for maximum comfort. It was supposedly an idea from Harley (he shuddered at the name). Thor noticed Steve and gestured for him to sit across from him and Bruce. 

"What brings you here, my friend?" Thor asked, leaning back into his bean bag.

Steve wrung his hands together from his spot on the very comfortable couch. "I want to try to be Tony's friend again but I don't know how to go about it."

Bruce and Thor looked at each before Bruce spoke up, "Look buddy, I feel like you should wait at least a month. I wasn't here but Tony is still pretty shaken from it. He can handle himself but as one of his closer friends, I wouldn't do it."

"Plus, the children seem to dislike you very much." Thor added.

"Yeah there's that too."

"And the wizard."

"Him too."

Steve nodded his head, "So I should wait? I feel like it's better if I, you know, rip off the band aid."

"Cap, you cracked open a hole in the man's chest. That reactor operation wasn't fully healed so..... And Tony pulled me aside for another impromptu therapy session, I actually didn't fall asleep like last time. Anyway, he told me some stuff and I read the Accords, there was just. A. Lot. So, just, wait." Bruce advised, he picked up a glass mug with tea and took a sip. 

"I feel I've redeemed myself." Steve said after much thought.

"Steve has maybe 2% redeemed himself!" Bruce agreed, "He bought the kids bagels, granted, they threw them away but Harley did want donuts."

Thor looked at him with a squint, "But still. Has he though?"

Steve looked at the two with a smile before they could say anything else he left. Bruce looked at Thor with a weary look, "Hulk was screaming at me to punch Steve. Tony was the only other person he's civil around so I guess I should've seen that coming."

Thor shrugged before leaning over and pecking Bruce on the cheek. "You're all mine, though."

* * *

Steve walked into the common room, finding just the person he was looking for. Sam was sitting on the couch going through Instagram and looked up at Steve's entrance. He raised his eyebrows and put his phone in his back pocket.

"What's up, Cap?" Sam asked Steve.

"I noticed that you and Rhodey were on better terms and kinda friends. What did you do to get to that point?" Steve inquired, sitting down in the arm chair diagonal from Sam.

"I apologized to him and Tony. The Accords were rewritten and I went over them. It's a pretty good deal especially with Ross gone. The dick one not the nicer one." Sam explained. "Rhodey was fine because it was an accident and Tony was cool as long as Rhodey was cool so......."

Steve hummed at the advice. "Hypothetically, if I didn't think what I did was wrong how would one go about it."

"Well 'hypothetically' you would be an asshole but good thing it's hypothetical." Sam stood up to leave and clapped Steve on the shoulder, "If you need help seeing what you did wrong, give Prince Caspian a phone call." With that, Sam was out the room leaving Steve to process.

Why did he need to call Bucky? Wouldn't that be biased?

* * *

Bucky was watching the sheep when one of the children ran up to him waving their kimoyo beads. "Wolf, Wolf! You have a call!"

Bucky sat up from where he was sitting and walked over to the kid. He had been spending his time on the Wakandan country side and enjoyed it a lot. It was slow and peaceful, exactly what he needed after being brainwashed for most of his life.

He was passed the singular bead from the kid and held it up to his ear. Steve greeted him cheerfully on the other side. "Buck! How ya doing?"

"I'm good. Just relaxing. Why'd you call?"

"I was wondering what you would consider wrong about the Accords and you and Tony thing that happened."

"Oh!" Bucky was not expecting that at all. "Ummmm. I think it was a hot mess. The Accords were faulty, sure, but you guys should have signed. I was mostly fearing that T'challa would claw me, but Tony and I actually worked out the parent situation through T'challa later after I was thawed out. Basically, I think that Tony was wrong in attacking but stabbing that circle thing was overkill. The Accords were fine, especially the new ones and...... I think that's it." There was silence on the other side. "Uhhhhh Steve?"

"Yeah I'm here. I'll call you later. Thanks Buck." Steve hung up and Bucky looked at the kid. The kid, who had heard everything, just shrugged at him. Bucky, confused at how weird Steve was, just shrugged back at him. At least he had sheep and some healer kids to keep him company instead of adults who had the power to kill each other.

* * *

Sam sighed as Steve entered his room and sat across from him on the bed. "Have you figured out what was wrong about the situation?"

Steve nodded slowly. "We defected because the Accords were bad but in actuality they were slightly faulty and Ross ended up getting fired anyway. I caused another Arc Reactor to be placed in Tony's chest and now his kids hate me."

Sam leaned back into his pillows, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to apologize."

"Good."

Now the question was, how was Tony going to take it and would his kids even let Steve get that far?


End file.
